


Here

by c4bl3fl4m3



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Control, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4bl3fl4m3/pseuds/c4bl3fl4m3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Personal Assistant to the Commander of NERV (Gendo Ikari) finds herself bent over his desk, ass hanging out. These are her thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF in 2005.

I'm bent over the desk, my ass hanging out. I've only worked for him for a week, and he's already got me bent over his desk, my ass hanging out. When they told me that one of my duties would be to assist the Commander with stress relief, I should have expected something like this. Perhaps I did. Perhaps I wanted it. Lord knows, it's far better than my usual secretarial duties. I hate being a secretary. I'm only doing it because I wanna work for NERV. And they didn't have a technician position available. All they had was "Personal Assistant for the Commander." I figured it would be a good foot in the door. I mean, who better to get me another position in the organization than the head of said organization?

But that's neither here nor there. Well, actually, it's there. Here is me bent over the desk, my ass hanging out. When he told me he wanted me to wear a skirt today, I should have known something was up. I usually wear pants. It's left over from my days as a computer technician, when I never knew if I'd be crawing under desks working with wires and such. But when he told me to wear a skirt, no lights went off in my head, no whistles sounded. I just assumed he wanted to take me along with him to a more formal meeting. 

But, yes, here is me, bent over the desk, my ass hanging out. Here is him, reaching down with a gloved hand, shoving my skirt up over my ass so that the tops of my pantyhose are exposed, as well as my white cotton panties. I turn around, and I think I see a bit of a smirk on his face. He's such a cold man, quiet almost, but not quite.

Here is him using said gloved hand to slide down said pantyhose, said panties. Here is my round pink ass hanging out. Here is the sound of a zipper being unzipped. Here is the feeling of a warm, hard cock rubbing on my butt cheeks. Here is him pushing down my undergarments, here is my legs being spread apart, here is said dick sliding easily into my pink, pink pussy. I can't say it's unwelcome. There's something about his coldness that has intrigued me. It's almost a give away that there's more to him than meets the eye, that he has a past or something. I've heard the rumors about his relationship (or lack thereof) with his son, about the way he acts and interacts with that other Eva pilot, Rei. I hear the gossip that goes around about him, that is whispered in the ladies' room, that is thrown around in the cafeteria.

But, once again, that's neither here nor there. Here is the feeling of said cock moving in and out of said pussy. In and out, not necessarily hard thrusts, but slow, intentional thrusts, as if he was trying to make each thrust count. Here is the feeling of his hands on my hips, pulling himself into me time and time again. Here is the sound of skin upon skin, here is the sound of his breath starting to come faster.

Here is the dusky explosion of passion and feeling in my body every time he thrusts into me. Here is my breath coming faster, here is the sound of my moaning, low and needy.

Here is me begging for more, like a cheap whore. Here is need, here is want, here is the simple physicality of the act making here be all that exists.

Here is all that exists.


End file.
